


What Tomorrow May Bring

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I just had to, I'm so sorry, M/M, Oh My God, really - Freeform, where do i come up with this stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the Sector 2814 an alien society ruled by women have a small problem.  The men of Earth are their solution.  And the women of Earth aren't having it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Crossed-

_Somewhere in Sector 2184_

An average female, Pipra Runlin, who had a Red Crescent moon birthmark faced, blonde haired and gray eyed female, had been summoned by the great and powerful Empress Minka. Pipra dressed in her black operative clothes, uncomfortable. Pipra had been holed up in her family’s ancestral home for the past two weeks, trying to comfort her mothers and her sisters. Pipra was the only that could keep her emotions in check. She had very good practice at it. Still, she was an intelligence operative, one of the smartest on their world and with recent events, the females of the Empire had a very big problem.

Entering the Throne Room of the Palace, Pipra bowed at the Empress, regal in her war armor, frown upon her face. Empress Minka was not a happy person, and could be considered downright cruel at times. Empress Minka was considered the most beautiful female in the world, with black as night birthmarks on her face, with long black hair and glinting yellow eyes. “Operative Runlin, I have an assignment for you.”

Pipra ignored the fact that she wanted more than anything to shake the Empress until some sense got knocked into that arrogant, mad head of hers. But the Will of the Empress forced her to yield. “Yes, My Empress. What is it that you require of me?”

“I have solved the problem to our lack of sperm donors,” said Empress, still frowning. Of course this was after Pipra’s own solution to the problem—go to Oa and start a sperm donor program. “Reports from other worlds of strange Supermen from Earth, I want you to investigate and get me them here.” Pipra had heard stories about the Green Lantern from Earth and an Earth-raised Kryptonian, herself, as well as other heroes. They had defeated Darkseid, after all. And she was to kidnap them all, at least all the males. Pipra nodded. “You leave tomorrow morning. And, Pipra, tell your sisters and mothers that they are required to return back to their normal lives.”

“Yes, My Empress,” said Pipra, stoically. “I understand.”

She hated the Empress.

But, still, she left home for the alien world of Earth and hoped that she found that the heroes were unsuitable for the females of her world.


	2. Monday Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is discovered that the male heroes of Earth are missing-in-action.

_Friday Evening  
Department of Extranormal Operations, USA_

It may had taken her fifteen years but her mission was finally complete. She had just sent the last of her data to her superiors at the Empire Intelligence Operations Center. 

After arriving on Earth, she gained an Earth identity, Piper Ross, a young studious but sharp woman. It took two years but she managed to get herself into the CIA. She moved slowly around the various organizations that kept an eye on superhuman and the like. Two years ago, she managed to get into the DEO as an analyst. Human technology was very outdated in comparison to anything that her world and others worlds had at their disposal. The systems were at her mercy, no telepaths could get into her mind, not after her training on her home world.

Still, it was not very often but she felt guilty. She watched the lives of hundreds of men and women, of people who pretended to be normal when they actually were amazing. The heroes that Earth were special. Pipra knew that even if the male heroes were captured, the female heroes would be not far behind ready to rescue them.

If she were home, she would had never thought to do such things.

To have such traitorous thoughts.

All Pipra had to do was wait until one of the smart female heroes found the hints that she had left behind, while monitoring the males, left purposely. Once she managed to get the female heroes to her, well, it would be the end of the madness that was endured by her world.

So, yes, she felt guilty.

But not that much.

_Saturday Early Morning  
Metropolis_

To say that Lois Lane Kent was merely mad, it would be the understatement of the century. Not only had her husband missed their date night, after he assured her that he would not forget this time, but he had not come home at all. She knew that either it was the end of the world or something had him tied up. It did not stop her from muttering under her breath, knowing full well that her husband would be able to hear her anywhere in the world, threats. 

It hit eight o’clock in the morning and her anger dissolved into slight worry although she was very annoyed. So, she did the logical thing. She called Wayne Manor. (While knowing that Bruce was Batman and all that it entailed, Lois was not allowed the number to the Cave, directly). Naturally, Alfred Pennyworth (bless that man and his perfect soul) answered the phone. He sounded like he was up all night, which he normally was, but he was worried. 

“Wayne Manor,” answered Alfred, as always.

“It’s Lois, Alfred. Have you seen Clark,” she asked. There was a pause. Alfred never paused. Something was up. “If Bruce is there, I want to talk to him, I don’t care if you have to wake him up…!”

“Miss Lane, I have not spoken to Master Bruce since dinner last night,” responded the butler, who sounded very weary. “I have heard nothing from Master Richard, Master Timothy, Master Jason, or Master Damian either. I have Miss Brown, Miss Cassandra and Miss Gordon here though.” Lois’ mind immediately began to put things together. Bruce and his boys and Clark were all missing? Lois put down the phone.

“Kara, Conner, come here please,” said Lois. A moment later, Kara Zor-El dressed in her Supergirl attire arrived, floating in the window. Kara had a stressful look on her face. “Where’s Conner?” Kara sighed. 

“Conner was not at the farm or at the Tower. Ma and Pa are super-worried.”

Lois put the phone to her ear. “Alfred, I am going to call Diana.” Putting it on three-way, Lois speed-dialed Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman.

“Diana here,” answered Diana, calmly, as always.

“It’s Alfred and Lois,” responded Lois. “Where’s Clark, Conner, Bruce and his boys?” Then, Diana paused and Lois nearly cringed.

“There are no missions involving all of them that I know of,” said Diana, surprised. “Are Kara and Gotham’s girls alright?” Lois, Alfred and Diana knew that something was wrong. To have both Superman and Batman missing along with Superboy, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin was very, very bad indeed. “I will call an emergency League meeting.”

By noon on Saturday, it was discovered that almost all of the male heroes, save for retired ones, but including the young ones like Damian Wayne (Robin) and Billy Batson (Shazam) were missing. Diana had spent most of the morning calming down Shayera and Barda from going on an all-out rampage. Thankfully, Dinah and Mari were both very helpful. Every available female Leaguer and Titan was called to duty. The world could not know yet that the male heroes were missing.

Diana even called in the significant others of the missing male heroes (ones that were not superheroes themselves) and even Catwoman, Selina Kyle, and other dubious women in the search.

The worldwide search ensued, as low-key as possible.

_Sunday Morning  
Gotham City, the Cave (Wayne Manor)_

Barbara sat in Bruce’s chair, using all her experience as both Oracle and Batgirl to use every available resource to find their boys. Stephanie, as Spoiler, and Cassandra, as Black Bat, were tracking down leads through the orders of the Justice League. Now that she was Batgirl again, Barbara still knew that the world needed her skills as Oracle. Diana even convinced Batwoman to join in the search. The red head’s eye twitched in annoyance. One moment she had Dick curled at her side at her apartment and the next he was gone. She suspected that was what happened with the others. 

Alfred supplied her with coffee and food and an occasional pep talk, as she processed all the information. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, for the community that is, Barbara sighed.

The garage entrance to the cave opened and in came Flamebird. Barbara blinked once as Alfred merely nodded at her. 

“I suppose, you don’t need my help,” asked Flamebird, wryly and a little upset. “I go to one tennis training camp and no one thinks to inform me that all of the male superheroes have gone missing. It’s only because I saw Spoiler and Black Bat in Japan and I’m thinking to myself, why aren’t they in Gotham, so I call Batwoman, but Uncle Jake answers and at least he at least told me what was happening. Batwoman didn’t even call me. Batman’s my cousin too!” Barbara let her rant for a moment. “Alright, I’m done, Batgirl, sorry. What can I do to help?”

Barbara pointed to the chair next to her. She would need another pair of eyes.

_Monday Morning_  
Washington, D.C., Department of Metahuman Affairs (Subsection of the D.E.O.)  
A.R.G.U.S. (Advanced Research Group Uniting Superhumans) facility 

When Wonder Woman barged into the supposedly secret facility, no one was in the least surprised. After all, she and Steve Trevor had known each other nearly fifteen years now and they had once been a couple according to the rumors. It was no secret that Colonel Steve Trevor did favors for Wonder Woman on occasion. Captain Etta Candy met Wonder Woman mid-stride, and started talking, jabbering actually to Wonder Woman.

“Where’s Steve?”

“Oh,” said Etta, grinning lightly. “He’s on a conference call with the President right now, arguing about something or another. He should be out in a few minutes, don’t know what kind of mood he’ll be in, though seeing you would most definitely cheer him up.” It was no secret that Etta wanted Diana and Steve to get back together and Diana merely gave her a look, which Etta took in stride. (And let’s face not many people could take a look from Wonder Woman). Etta took Diana to the door of the conference room. Suddenly it slammed open.

Steve was in a mid-rant more to himself. “Of all the insufferable jackasses in the world, he had to become Vice-President. I can’t believe how pea-brained that man is, I swear he needs to be punched in the face.” Etta giggled, snapping Steve out of his rant. “Etta, don’t you have test runs to be doing? And hello, Diana, I don’t have time to talk right now. I’ve got to get to the accountant and find more funding out of thin air.”

Diana smiled, calmly at him. Steve never failed to impress her. He had been five years older than her twenty-three years when he crashed into the sea. He was handsome, a pretty young man then, now he was older, but still had amazing blonde hair and blue eyes, though there were wrinkles forming around his eyes and he looked rather scruffy at the moment, not to mention stressed. He was a good leader for the ARGUS program, being the understanding and kind man that he was, even if he could be rather stubborn. “It’ll just take a moment.”

“Alright,” he relented. “Etta, tests, please.” Etta rolled her eyes, the only person that could sass the boss and marched off. Diana followed Steve down the halls. “What’s up, Angel?”

“Have you noticed anything unusual lately,” asked Diana.

“It’s be rather quiet on the superhuman battles in all the cities, why,” asked Steve. “Is something going on that I need to know about?”

“We can’t find Superman, Batman, The Flashes, the Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Mister Miracle, or any of the male superheroes, even Shazam and Robin had been missing,” said Diana, causing Steve to stop and stare at her. “I know.”

“That’s serious,” said Steve, voice even and rather annoyed. “When?”

“It started Friday evening but we knew for certain Saturday morning. I’ve all League and Titan resources trying to figure it out,” said Diana. Steve sighed, irritably. She knew that she was asking him a lot. “I need you to run interference, on all sides. Once the super-villains find out that half of the world’s heroes are gone, well, it’d be bad.”

“Fine, but keep me posted on anything,” said Steve. “You have my number.”

“Yes,” said Diana.

_Monday Noon  
Titans Tower (Titans West), Jump City_

Donna was about to throw the computer out the window. Her patience had run thin when Starfire called frantic that she could not find Roy or Jason. Donna loved both men, dearly, just like Starfire, though in different ways. Then, Batgirl called both of them about Nightwing. Their Nightwing missing? That was the biggest travesty of them all. Heaven help those who took their men, Donna thought to herself. 

Starfire had been cursing in her language for the last three days (What Donna did know of Tamaranean, well, it was something about her little babies (Jason, Tim and Damian, she was pretty sure about that, she called them all bumgorfs after all), her lover (Roy) and her Soulmate (Dick) and how if one hair on any of their heads were harmed, it would not be good). Raven was in constant meditation, using her powers to try to locate any of them. The rest of the female Titans were scouring the Earth.

Donna called Batgirl (mostly she still thought of her as Oracle). “Batgirl, I am letting you have access to the Titans computers. I need to go and punch something.”

“No need,” said Batgirl. “Flamebird gave me her access codes.” Donna blanched. No wonder she had not seen Flamebird. They really needed to stop forgetting about her and give her more credit. She was a good person and a decent hero. “And Donna, we’ll find them.”

“Yeah,” said Donna, sighing.

_Monday Evening  
Justice League Watchtower, Above Earth ___

__Dinah rubbed her eyes when she found the training room in need of massive repair. When Bruce came back, he would have a conniption (Bruce having a conniption was pretty funny though, thought Dinah. She missed teasing him). Shayera and Barda were not taking the whole missing husbands thing well. If they and some of the other wives had it their way, the whole world would be torn apart until the men were found. Dinah sighed._ _

__She was not very worried about Ollie (he’s been captured before, usually because of scorned woman or three), they were in another off-mode in their relationship and for the fact that Ollie could handle himself, but she was worried about Roy, despite the fact that he avoided her, and Connor. Roy and Connor were pretty much her sons, if she really admitted it to herself and even though logically she knew that they could take care of themselves, she still worried about them._ _

__Mia, Artemis and Cissie were currently driving a plane over every Native American reservation and Buddhist monastery to see if Connor or Roy were there._ _

__“Dinah, Batgirl and Flamebird are here. They’ve got something,” said Mari, Vixen, rushing in the destroyed room. She was happy to hear that news. Dinah and Mari went to the Justice League meeting room. Diana was sitting with Batgirl and Flamebird, while Barda and Shayera paced the room. Dinah smiled at the sight of Barbara, Batgirl again, but still Oracle in a way. Dinah sat next to Diana and Mari sat next to her._ _

__“Alright, tell us what you found,” said Diana, nodding at the young women (they both were in their twenties now, oh, how time passed). Batgirl motioned to Flamebird._ _

__“The question is,” started Flamebird, “how the person or people kidnapped the guys’ right under our noses? There’s not technology or even magic on this Earth, but what about other planets? Batgirl scanned several areas where the last known sightings of Nightwing, Batman and others were and discovered that there were trace amounts of energy used by Zeta Beam technology, but not quite exactly it.”_ _

__“The next question was how the perpetrators knew that Nightwing was Dick Grayson or that Clark Kent was Superman, and all the other identities,” continued Batgirl, from where Flamebird left off. “The only way to surely know it would be if they all had been under surveillance. Voiding out all known government agencies interested in and monitoring the heroes, we were able to track down footprints, so to speak, and find the general location of the person or peoples that had been stalking all of us.”_ _

__Flamebird continued off of Batgirl. “It had to be someone amazing skilled at not getting caught by anyone for years. Aliens with access to better technology and extremely good covert skills. Once we find the stalkers, we can figure out why, where, and everything else.”_ _

__Dinah listened closely. “General location.”_ _

__“Washington DC,” replied Batgirl. “We all can’t swarm the city without raising suspicions, so we should make teams of three, have them go in civilian clothing to investigate possible locations.”_ _

__“Good call, ladies,” praised Dinah. Diana smiled, in that regal way of hers._ _

__“Well, let’s plan it out then, sisters.”_ _


End file.
